


Blind Date

by archsins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Door Sex, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Musician Semi Eita, Pining Shirabu Kenjirou, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Semi Eita Swears, Sex, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Shiratorizawa, Smut, Top Semi Eita, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archsins/pseuds/archsins
Summary: Kawanishi Taichi just set Shirabu Kenjirou on a blind date. Semi didn't know what to do and he was being possessive and jealous so he had to crash on the younger former setter's blind date and took him in his place. Surprisingly, both of them ended up confessing to each other for how many years they've been hopelessly pining and then they fucked.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Blind Date

Semi was so frustrated when he found out that Kawanishi had just set Shirabu on a blind date. He didn't know how he ended up crashing on his date, grabbing his hand and pulled him away.

"Eita, what the fuck?" said Shirabu. He was confused by the sudden act of his precious senpai. Shirabu can tell that Semi's angry eyes are his brain is in a different mode, that he has switched gears from empathy to cold emotional indifference. 

"Get in the fucking car," Semi said in a commanding tone. Shirabu was lost in his words so he obliged his wish.

As soon as they both went in the car, it was very quiet. None of them wish to converse with each other. The only thing that maintains the atmosphere in the car a little ease is when Semi started to play arbitrary music on his playlist, in which Shirabu did little know that the playlist they were heeding to is the one where Semi made for him.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Semi's place— on his condo. Shirabu is not afraid of him, he never did. But this feeling is unusual, but for sure he's not afraid of him. There was a feeling that made him a little excited but at the same time, he was curious about why Semi is so furious right now.

His eyes are a lion ready to devour.

As soon as they went in on his place, Semi snatches Shirabu's hand and pinned him against the door. They were in a staring contest and once the other one blink, they lose.

Shirabu can feel his hot breath against him, his knees are slowly trembling and his heart is thumping hastily as the steed when they're on a race.

"You... Do you really have to date any guys that Kawanishi sets you up?" His voice cracked, like when he was in pain. 

Shirabu didn't answer, he felt like something was blocking his throat and when he tries to open his mouth, no words were left in there.

"Kenji, answer me." His commanding voice is back which triggers Shirabu to become a submissive.

"B-Because..."

"Because of what? Finish your sentence."

Shirabu gulped. He couldn't stand for how long Semi gaped at him into his eyes. Oh if only Semi knew how much he adores them.

"Kenji."

Shirabu looked down, he was not expecting this, and he was not ready for the sudden confession. "Because I want... I want to move on from you." He really did. No matter how many guys he dated, he still found himself clinging to Semi. He really wants his senpai but was too afraid to make the first move.

What if he got rejected? What if Semi despises him? What if he made him uncomfortable at the thought of a man having feelings for the other man?

"Kenji... You don't have to" Shirabu was kind of surprised when Semi's tone became softer, he can't tell if he was happy or he's in pain. The way Semi stared at him has mixed emotions that no mouth could ever decipher. "Is it because you are afraid of being rejected?"

Semi didn't have to hit the bullseye, because what he said was true. True enough that made Shirabu hide his feelings for his senpai and push him away.

Shirabu didn't want to assume but there were countless times that Semi dropped hints that he likes the younger former setter. He couldn't tell if he was just being himself or he _did_ like him back.

With no hesitation, Shirabu answered, "Y-Yes" he mumbled— still not looking at him and he tries to avoid his eye contact but Semi is so stubborn, he gazes over, eyes like cinnamon cream, flecks the same shade as the woodland path we walk to the market on Sundays. 

"Hmm, my baby is afraid but he was oblivious as fuck because no matter how many times I dropped hints, he still won't get it, hmm?" He teasingly said. A grin spread over Semi's face, wide and open, showing his over-whitened teeth. At that moment his motives were laid bare; he was a mocker, one who enjoyed whatever torment he could inflict on others.

"S-Shut up..."

"Hmm? What was that?"

"I said.... S-shut up, Eita... I'm going to punch you," there it is again, he's back with his threatening voice but this time, it was a little bit softer than usual. 

He really wants to kick Semi's ass.

But at the same time, he wants to make out with him.

Shirabu blushed at the thought of making out with the older setter, he tried not to wrap his arms around Semi's neck and smash their lips together.

"It looks like you're stopping yourself, huh?"

Shirabu furrowed his eyebrows together, it made him think if Semi was reading his mind or simply just he can tell what he was feeling right now because he was being obvious, but at the same time oblivious.

"Kenjirou, I want to claim you so bad. I want to mark my kiss every inch of your body," he said as he moves closer to Shirabu's neck, "I want to make you mine but I don't have the rights. I want to tell it to the whole world how much I'm hopelessly in love with you."

He tilted his head a little to give Semi more access to claiming his neck. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed his head deeper on his neck as soon as he felt his tongue and his teeth sucking deeper.

"Then do it. I want you to prove it, Semi." He said. Not that he was doubting his feelings toward his kouhai, he wants to hear it again. He wants to know how Semi is going to tell it to the whole world.

Yeah, sure he's _very_ popular because of his music. But he didn't like that kind of idea. He was expecting something else.

But he didn't expect this when Semi leaned on his ear and whispered, "I'm in love with a doctor named Shirabu Kenjirou. I've been hopelessly pining on him for god knows how many years and I never decided to move on even if you liked somebody else."

He wasn't expecting that.

But he didn't know _why_ on earth Semi is whispering to him so he nonchalantly asked, "Why did you whisper?" He was curious but he loved that. Shirabu was a blushing mess right now.

"Sounds cringe and cliché but I did that because you've always been my world, Kenjirou." His smile was one of happiness growing, much as a spring flower opens. Shirabu could see how it came from deep inside to light his eyes and spread into every part of him. 

He can feel his heart was jumping from happiness. He couldn't believe and he never expected that Semi loved him back. He _loves_ him for so _many_ years.

They were hopelessly pining to each other.

He laughs on his mind at the thought when Kawanishi— his best friend scolded him so many times to make the first move.

"So, we were hopelessly pining to each other for a long time, huh?" They both laugh but as soon as the enthusiasm fades, Semi claimed his lips. His kiss is not at all the same as those movie stars, but one steeped in a passion that ignites. It is the promise of realness, of the primal desire that lives in us all. And with it, he tells Shirabu that he is awake, connected within, that he embraces himself rather than hide as a copy of those romantic idols.

In the emotion of the kiss a volume of passion is spoken that transcends the works of the great poets combined.

Their lips fitted perfectly— as if they were meant for each other. Moving against each other, feeling each other. Semi grabbed the back of Shirabu's neck, growling in the kiss as Shirabu whimpered in pleasure.

But that was only first, as soon as seconds pass by, their kiss became wet and sloppy. Especially when Semi licked the bottom of Shirabu's lip as if he was asking for an entrance in which he gladly let him in.

The aura of their room altered into one of that firestorm of heat that would end the world around them. Cold sores are herpes, they are the same virus regardless of if they are on the lips or down below. 

A soft moan escaped from Shirabu's lips, he wants more than just making out. He wants Semi to be rough at him. Shirabu is known to be the most impatient person, he just wants Semi to straight-up fucks him against the door.

The thought of Semi fucking him against the door turns him on. The way he would hear the slapping sound as Semi desperately pounds into him drives himself insane.

He groaned in frustration as soon as Semi won't stop leaving marks on his neck, "You can do better than this, Eita." He said.

He couldn't see his face but he can hear him smirking, "Don't be an impatient baby. Do you wanna know what I want to do with you?"

Sweats start to form on his forehead and slowly drips down, even though the air conditioner is cold, the heat from their body release which it made them both sweat.

Semi grabbed one of Shirabu's leg and wrapped it around his waist. The younger former setter pushed himself up as he wraps his entire body around Semi's, "This time I'm in control" Semi said as he attacked Shirabu's lips. The kiss wasn't gentle, both of them can hear the sucking noises. "So you be a good boy and don't move your hands. I'm gonna drive you crazy, then stop, then do it all over again until you beg me to finish this." He said it again in a hoarse voice.

There were no utterances left in Shirabu's mouth. All he could do is to nod as Semi prolongs telling him how much he wants Shirabu in a mess in his sight, "Even then, I won't. I'm just gonna do every naughty thing to you until your mind and body explode."

With the door closed every pretense falls. The facade they show the world melts away and all they want is to fuck each other's brains out. Every kiss has a raw intensity— breathing fast, heart rates faster.

Once the buttons are undone, he knows too well how it'll end. It's all in the game, Semi won't show mercy

Then before Shirabu knows how it happened they are naked and their skin is moving softly together, like the finest of silk.

Semi inserted one finger inside of him which Shirabu leave a gasp. It was so sudden because he did it without a warning despite the both of them are already naked in front of each other.

He keeps thrusting for the first two minutes, amid that time, two fingers are inside of Shirabu— slowly but deeply thrusting in him.

Shirabu's moans were the perfect music in Semi's ears. He wishes they did this earlier so that he may have inspiration on making his lyrics. It drives Semi so high that he wants more. He wants to wreck Shirabu, he wants to see him clutching on _his_ bedsheet as he begs for more.

The younger male was a panting mess, hickeys were all over his neck and no turtle necks could cover them up.

"Eita... more..." There it is. Shirabu just begged as Semi was sucking on his neck, it made him dug his teeth deeper from that beg.

The older former setter starts to push his hips as his length is slowly grinding on Shirabu's ass. He was desperate.

"Hnng!" Shirabu's legs were already trembling as soon as he felt Semi's length slowly sliding up to his ass.

There were no lube or condoms on Semi's apartment because neither did he wasn't expecting this to happen. It just one day Semi snapped, crashed on Shirabu's date, took him on his place, and now he's going to fuck him really hard.

In that split second before Semi touch every nerve in his body and brain is electrified. It's the anticipation of being together in a way that's more than words, in a way that's so completely tangible.

One touch and the intoxication is instant. 

"That should be enough," Semi's voice was rough. It screams hunger and wants to devour Shirabu.

Slowly and gently, he pushed himself. Making the younger male bury his head on the crook of Semi's neck as he dug his teeth deeper so he won't focus on the pain too much.

A tear escaped from his eye, he may be a brat and dated so many guys but he's still a virgin, neither did Semi. "Hey, Kenji?" The older male whispered, Shirabu slowly turns his gaze at him.

As soon as their messy face meet, Semi leaned his face closer to place a kiss on the side of Shirabu's eye where his tears escaped.

Seconds pass by and Semi became rough as soon as Shirabu adapted his length inside of him. Both of them are panting in mess, Shirabu had to claw his nails on Semi's back as he leaves groan in pleasure.

They had sex until Shirabu lost his all control and was nothing more than a convulsion in his arms.

Semi keeps whispering in Shirabu's ear on how good he was taking him, he was so tight that Semi wants more. Shirabu just keeps groaning his name in pleasure which drives Semi to lose his all control.

"Eita, faster. faster.... _please."_

"Kenji, you are taking me _so_ so good."

Semi keeps thrusting inside of him and as for Shirabu, he started to grind his hips on Semi's length that it is inside of him out of desperation.

As soon as the climax is building on Shirabu, he buried his face on the crook of Semi's neck once again and dug his nails, and scratch it down onto Semi's bareback.

As soon as the temperature in Semi's room drops down, nothing is filled but with their names being moaned to each other and lust and desire replenished the room.

Shirabu's climax just came, a loud and long sigh escaped from his lips as he tries to remember how to breathe.

But for Semi, he didn't stop there. He gave Shirabu a few more thrusts before filling him up, throw him on his bed, and make him turn around.

"Eita?" Shirabu was shocked but Semi was being so stubborn that he went inside of Shirabu again, the slapping noise from a sudden pound echoed in their room. The younger male buried his face on the pillow as his fist was clutching on the sheet.

Semi lowered his body and left some marks on his bare back as he desperately pounds himself on Shirabu. The bed was shaking as the younger former setter whimpers in pleasure.

Shirabu's voice cracked but he didn't stop there from screaming Semi's name. His legs were already trembling and as much as he wants to go in all fours, he can't move his body.

"Move your face, I want to see how I made you cry in mess," Semi's voice was so rough that it made Shirabu obliged from his wish. As soon as he turns his face around, heat arose on his face in embarrassment. 

Their eyes squinted and another climax is building upon Shirabu.

If Shirabu rules the court since he was the main setter in his former school, Shiratorizawa, then, Semi rules in bed that he was willing to oblige.

"E-Eita... I'm..."

"Hold it, baby. J-Just holds it."

He wants to bury his face on the pillow but he can't, he also wants to see Semi's beautiful face and how he praises him which amplifies his filling lust in his eyes.

Semi leaned his face closer to Shirabu and claimed his lips. It wasn't gentle but rather he wants to bruise his lips using his. He bit the lower lip of the younger one and suck the bottom of the lip.

Shirabu was also desperate that he has to grind his hips and push himself closer to Semi's desperate pounding.

Semi pulled away but, he placed his hand on Shirabu's hair, slowly clutching his hand at the same time he slowed down his thrust until his tip remains inside.

Shirabu was groaning in frustration, he was glaring at Semi but the older male chuckled. Then, he pulled his hair out of desperation which made Shirabu whimper, and at the same time, he meets Semi's hasty pound.

He was shaking so badly, Semi was indeed merciless in bed. He did remember having a dream like this which he curse himself from time to time every time he remembers it.

"E-Eita... T-That was..." He couldn't finish his sentence, his mind went blank— Semi can tell just by smirking.

"Oh yeah?" He teasingly said, "I'm going to wreck you so badly and make you beg for more."

"B-But I already d-did..."

"That wasn't enough for me, baby. But maybe next time." He winked and gave him a slap on his ass which gave rise to Shirabu's body to jolt.

He was coming already, he tries to hold it back by clutching so desperate on the sheets. The pillows just fell on the floor but gladly, the bed didn't break because he can tell how bad it was shaking.

"K-Kenji... I'm so close..."

"M-Me too... Please fill me u-up again."

Both of them are sweating so bad, Semi nodded on his wish.

A few more thrust and both of them came. Semi lets out a long loud groan and he drops his body on Shirabu's side. On the other hand, Shirabu's body was trembling in the mess that made Semi wrap his arms around him and moved him closer to his.

Shirabu turned his head around so he could see Semi. Both of them are panting and full of sweat that it made Shirabu's uneven bangs stick on his forehead.

Semi sets the hair aside and kissed him on the forehead, "You did great, baby."

"And so do you."

"Wanna go take a shower?"

"I can't move my body, I know you know it."

Semi chuckled and kissed him again but this time it's on the tip of his nose, Shirabu squinted his eyes at the act that made Semi's heart flustered from the cute act. "Then I'll carry you," he said as he pushed himself on the bed to get up. He scooped Shirabu in his arms and went to the bathroom by just kicking the door.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah no shit idk what else to put here.


End file.
